


你是我的眼

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 我的背后全靠你了。





	你是我的眼

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *黑道pa   
> *策应柚×杀手天  
> *全靠瞎写，会有任务，会有炮灰，慎入  
> *别怕，逗比如我怎么可能写得出虐文  
> *OOC全是我的，顶锅盖跑

金博洋屏息凝神将自己紧紧靠在墙上，辨认着偌大而空旷的停车场里被回音放大了的脚步声。十个人，两两一组正在向自己逼近。

皮鞋扣在地上的声音清脆而分明，在这场多对一的于金博洋万般不利的对抗中，他甚至还能苦中作乐地默默吐槽对面没水平，身为重要人物身边的保镖居然还能犯下在搜寻过程中走路出声这种低级错误。

通讯器里没有传来新的指示。

食指看似漫不经心地搭在扳机上，金博洋明白还没到发动进攻的最佳时机。“江哥你看我回去不宰你一个礼拜的大餐”，他腹诽。这次的任务本来很简单——受命暗杀一个用非法且极度恶劣的手段蚕食雇主子公司的对头公司老总——扮成“小弟”金杨给老板找来解闷的娇俏女人混进去、无声无息地了结目标人物、在卫生间丢弃假发和女装之后，本来金博洋只需要按照合伙人他江哥规划好并且清场完毕的路线撤离，没想到在临门一脚的时候出了岔子。

金杨在前期清场时没能发现并破坏破坏公司里的变/态安装在卫生间隔间里的针孔摄像头，导致保镖们得知了金博洋的变装行为。他们冲进董事长室确认了老板的死亡之后，一路追杀金博洋，将他逼进了地下一层停车场。

两把手枪，一支飞镖，二十发子弹，十个难搞的对手。“可我的命只有一条啊”，他靠在被他的体温熏染得温热的雪白墙壁上百无聊赖地想。

羽生结弦听着通讯器里传来的一声叹息，就知道他的小搭档又无聊了。明明配对的时间只有三年，在一起也不过一年时间，羽生结弦和金博洋却默契得像一个人一样，这让金杨和隋韩二人组啧啧称奇。

“已成功侵入监控系统。暂时无人察觉。四、五、六、七、八点钟方向各有两人，距离天天十米。无狙击手。”屏幕上的金博洋比出手势表示收到。

“已侵入电力系统。即将切断照明系统供电。五、四、三、二、一，到！”监控系统配备的是最先进的红外设备，因而失去了照明对羽生结弦毫无影响。纵然理智上对金博洋的能力绝对信任，然而情感上对恋人的担忧终究是让他攥紧了拳头。

金博洋的夜视能力出众到能在黑暗里如履平地，十个保镖却被突如其来的变故搅乱了阵型。金博洋从墙壁后闪出，抬手将飞镖送入那个最先发现他躲在这片墙壁之后的人的咽喉。刀刃入肉的声音在一片骚动中根本掀不起水花，他的同伴只来得及抹掉脸上温热粘腻的液体，就在枪响中变成了一缕亡魂。

保镖们听出来金博洋开枪的位置也不敢乱动，一是他们看不到队友投鼠忌器，二便是他们深知金博洋不傻，肯定已经离开了刚刚的地方。两个同伴的死让他们意识到双方的实力差距，单单一个可怕的夜视能力，就足够他们喝一壶。他们所能做的，也就只有蜷缩在车身附近，无从判断自己是不是完全暴露在金博洋的目光中。

电光火石之间，又一声枪响，伴随着重物倒地的声音。

“注意隐蔽。我被对方发现并封锁，预计十秒后照明系统恢复电力供应。”无需多言，羽生结弦知道金博洋即将失去绝对优势，也就不再说话避免造成干扰。灯火通明之下的一对七，终究是一场硬仗。所幸对方焦头烂额，没有注意到监控系统的被入侵，羽生结弦依然可以看到金博洋。

金博洋也明白，突发意外，事前没有任何准备的羽生结弦已经为他赢取了极为关键的时间。灯光乍亮的时候又是两声枪响，来自金博洋的那声完成了使命，而来自终于看到杀手的保镖那枪成了竹篮打水一场空，只在金博洋的耳垂留下一抹红色。

“剩余六人。”金博洋半蹲下身在车辆之间穿梭，视线受阻，行动全靠通过通讯器传来的一串串电波。冷静而干净的声线指导着停车场里的盛大死亡，金博洋急速地七拐八绕同时还要举枪瞄准，没有任何时间回应耳机那头不用看都知道是攥紧了拳头的爱人，可他就是知道，羽生结弦明白他在听。

最后一个人倒在了出口之外，通讯器里羽生结弦恰到好处地跟上：“清场完毕。楼梯间畅通。正在销毁监控记录并填补时间漏洞。”金博洋明显地听到了对面如释重负的呼气声，大段的寂静里他终于第一次开口：“没事了，我们回家。”

夏夜的风浓厚而粘腻，透过车窗刮过车内三人，挥之不去的燥热就如跗骨之蛆一般爬遍了全身。明明暗暗的路灯映照出金杨铁青的面孔，金博洋从后座伸手拍拍第一次表现得如此紧绷的江哥的肩膀，“江哥你别这样，我没事儿，无非就是比原计划多杀了三十几个保镖多跑了几百步路，你要是觉得委托方给的钱少，那就自掏腰包请我一礼拜饭吃啊？”

笑声从绷了半天也没绷住的嘴角泄出来，再多的无奈也只化成了一句话：“别闹我，开车呢。”

羽生结弦死死攥着金博洋的一只手，真实地感受着他的天天还在他身边，看着他们师兄弟之间独特的表达方式，忽然想起来当年和从未谋面的金博洋被指为搭档时，他也是这样俏皮地说着话——

——“从今儿起，我的命是你的了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
